


Things Aren't Always What They Seem

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Harry accepting his sexuality, Louis helping him through it, M/M, Slight homophobic language, Smut, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks he’s just getting another hook up in the bathroom, but when he finds out the boy he was just with his engaged and apparently straight, he gets a lot more than he was expecting that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off the man at the other end of the bar, no matter how hard he tried. They’d both been sitting on opposite ends for over half an hour, stealing glances at each other, and Louis was loosing his resolve. He swore he’d never seen anyone so beautiful in his life, and he’d only had one drink, so he knew it wasn’t the alcohol talking. The other man, completely opposite from Louis, had more than a few drinks, and each glance at Louis was getting longer, and more noticeable. Louis took one shot before he walked to the other end and sat next to the other man, who had to be around his age.

            “Hi,” Louis smiled.

            “Hey,” The other guy said, voice lower and raspier than Louis had expected.

            “I’m Louis.”

            “Harry, nice to meet you,” Harry smiled.

            “You too,” Louis grinned, completely enthralled with this boy already. “Trying to get something off your mind?”

            “You have no idea,” Harry mumbled.

            “Maybe I can help with that,” Louis whispered, lingering near Harry’s ear longer than necessary, but he smiled when Harry shuttered. 

            “Yeah?” Harry asked, voice shaky.

            “Yeah, baby, I’ll make sure the only thing you’re thinking about is me,” Louis breathed as his pants got tighter, and he noticed Harry losing his composure. “All you’ll be able to think about is my mouth, wrapped around your pretty little cock-”

            “Fuck it,” Harry groaned as he grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him back to the private bathroom.

            “God, you’re sexy,” Louis moaned before he pinned Harry against a wall and kissed him hard on the mouth while he worked Harry’s pants, pulling them down.

            “Fuck,” Harry panted when Louis dropped to his knees and pulled down Harry’s boxers.

            “Even prettier than I imagined,” Louis said, giving Harry a smug smile before he started sucking on Harry’s cock, taking it farther in his mouth as Harry tangled his hands in Louis’ hair.

            “Shit, you’re so fucking good at this,” Harry panted.

            Louis smiled as much as he could as he hollowed his cheeks out around Harry and bobbed his head faster, holding on to Harry’s hips tightly as Harry started loosing it, chanting incoherent things, while Louis swirled his tongue around Harry. He pulled off and took a breath. “You taste so fucking good,” He panted before he kissed Harry’s stomach, and took him back in his mouth, sucking harder.

            “Shit, Louis,” Harry panted as he threw his head against the wall and tightened his fingers in Louis’ hair. “Fuck, oh god, this feels so good, fuck!” Harry groaned loudly as he pulled Louis off quickly and came hard on Louis shirt, while Louis watched in almost a daze. “Fuck,” Harry panted breathlessly as he slid down on the ground and Louis watched him, almost confused.

            “Was that your first blowjob by a bloke in the bathroom of a bar?” He asked, rubbing himself through his pants for some relief.

            “Shit,” Harry gasped again, and Louis was beginning to get the idea that he’d have to get himself off.

            “Well you just come down from your high, mate, but you’re really fucking sexy so I need a wank,” He mumbled as he pulled himself out of his pants and sighed at the relief as he started working his hand over his own cock. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, picturing how Harry had looked just minutes before he when he came, and Louis almost regretted that it was so short, because there was something about this guy he didn’t want to let go. “Fuck, Harry,” He panted softly as he worked his hand faster.

            “Here,” Harry mumbled as he took Louis’ hand off and worked his hand over Louis’ cock quickly.

            “Holy fuck,” Louis panted as he opened his eyes and saw Harry looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, but he was still one of the hottest people Louis had ever seen. “Shit,” He gasped as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s again, kissing him sloppily as Harry worked to bring Louis over the edge. “Oh my god, Harry,” Louis panted into Harry’s neck as his body jerked forward and he came on Harry’s hand and his body went slack against Harry’s as he caught his breath.

            Harry was still slack against the wall, and Louis knew he was good, but he wasn’t  _that_  good; he figured Harry had been more experienced, with as good as he looked, but he must have been wrong. “Fuck,” Harry moaned again quietly as he made no move to get up.

            Louis chuckled and reached in Harry’s pants that were pooled on the floor. He programmed his number in and sent himself a text so he had Harry’s number, before he put Harry’s phone back in his pants. “If you ever want to do it again sometime, give me a call,” He smiled, kissing Harry’s lips softly, but Harry didn’t kiss him back. “Harry, your hand is still wrapped around my cock. You might want to clean my cum off, and I need to go home, since you came all over my shirt,” Louis teased, laughing until the door slammed open and a blonde-haired woman stared at them with huge eyes, and shock written on her face.

            Louis winced, because this was the exact type of girl that he couldn’t stand; tall, a fake tan and bleached hair, fake nails and too much make-up. Harry gasped and stood up, quickly putting his pants back on. “Ashley,” He gasped as the girl glared at Louis, eyes flickering between him and Harry.

            “You just fucked a boy, because we had a disagreement about the fucking nameplates for our wedding?!” She screamed, and Louis’ eyes got big.

            “No, I-” Harry started, but she cut him off.

            “Are you fucking gay? Was this something you planned on telling me before or after we were married, Harry?!” She yelled again.

            “I’m not gay!” Harry yelled, and Louis winced a little, because he sure seemed to like the blowjob he was getting earlier. “I’m not, I was drunk, Ash, I’m sorry, it didn’t mean anything! He doesn’t mean anything, please!”

            Louis winced as he got his clothes on and cowered in the corner, because the couple was still blocking the door.

            “You’re disgusting, Harry! Fucking a little faggot in the bathroom at a bar! Just because you have a little argument with your fiancé about the wedding, doesn’t mean you can go fuck a random guy! If you wanted to be bi-curious, the time was college, not three weeks before your wedding! Here, take the fucking ring back. Don’t call me, I never want to see you again!” She screamed as she threw the ring at Harry and walked out the door.

            Harry stood there, jaw dropped and tears in his eyes, as Louis watched. “You are a fucking disgusting person,” Harry spat at Louis as he picked up the massive ring off the ground.

            “Me?!” Louis asked, as he finally found his voice. “How the hell was I supposed to know you were engaged?! And you’re apparently straight? You seemed to love having my mouth around your cock!”

            “Fuck you! I’m not gay! I don’t like boys. I was drunk and I made a stupid mistake! Stay the hell out of my life!” Harry screamed as he walked out of the bathroom and left Louis standing there shocked, confused and hurt.

            He stood there for another minute, washing his hands and his face as he told himself to let this go. He’d shagged plenty of guys in bathrooms at clubs and bars. It never meant anything, and he didn’t care. And this sure as hell wasn’t his fault. Harry never mentioned that he was straight, and engaged, so that was his problem, not Louis’.

            No matter how many times he’d told himself that it wasn’t his fault, even after lying in bed for a few hours, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He felt bad, but he also couldn’t shake the thought that he really liked Harry. Which was crazy, because Harry was determined that he was straight.

Louis groaned and rolled over to grab his phone and compose a net text.

             ** _To Harry:_** _Look, I know you’re still mad at me, but I’m sorry about what happened. If you need to talk or if you need a place to crash, you can come here. I live in the flats next to the college. Second floor, apartment B._

            He sent the text, knowing that Harry wouldn’t respond, and he was crazy for inviting a stranger that hated him over, telling him where he lived, but he didn’t care. There was something about Harry that he couldn’t get out of his mind.

            Almost an hour later, he decided he wasn’t falling asleep any time soon, so he grabbed his blanket and curled up on the couch watching a random season of Friends. Halfway through the second episode, he heard a knock on his door, and stared at it for a minute, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He hesitated, but finally went to open it, and his jaw dropped when he saw Harry standing there with a small bag on his back.

            “You came here to punch me, didn’t you,” Louis said. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you where I lived.”

            Harry looked tired, and definitely more sober than he had when he was with Louis, but he still looked just as perfect. “I didn’t come here to hit you,” Harry mumbled. “Can I really crash here?”

            “Uh, yeah,” Louis said. “I honestly didn’t expect you to, but yeah, the offer’s still there.”

            “Thanks,” Harry mumbled as he followed Louis inside. “My room’s a mess, but the bed’s comfortable. Through that door right there.”

            “I can sleep on the couch,” Harry said.

            “No, it’s fine, really,” Louis said.

            “Thanks,” Harry said again.

            “Don’t worry about it. Just get some sleep,” Louis said as he grabbed a clean blanket for Harry, and he curled up on the couch again, watching Friends until he fell asleep.

            He woke up late the next morning with a cramp in his neck and his back from sleeping on the couch, and a bit of a headache from everything that happened the night before, because he couldn’t believe that Harry was actually sleeping in his flat right now. Louis sat up and looked around, before he went to his room. He debated knocking, but it was quiet and he didn’t want to wake Harry up if he was still sleeping, so he slowly opened the door, cringing when Harry turned over in the bed and looked up at Louis.

            “Sorry,” Louis apologized. “I didn’t want to wake up if you were still sleeping.”

            “Don’t apologize, this is your room,” Harry said as he sat up. “I’ve been up for a little while, I just didn’t want to wake you up.”

            “Oh, well you can go have a shower if you want. I’ll take one when you’re done,”  _or we can conserve water and shower together_ he thought, but decided not to add that last bit.

            “Thanks,” Harry said again.

            Louis just nodded and smiled while he went back out to eat some breakfast until Harry came out a while later, clean and in new clothes, with his bag slung over his shoulder. “You’re leaving?” Louis asked.

            Harry shrugged. “Yeah.”

            “Do you have somewhere to go?” Louis asked skeptically.

            “I can get a place easily. It was just too late last night to worry about it. Trust me, I’ll have a flat in a week,” Harry said.

            Louis looked over Harry, and couldn’t help but to think that Harry came from a family of money. It fit the girl Harry was supposed to marry; it fit how easily Harry said he could get a flat, and it fit everything about Harry. “Well if you want to stay here until you get a place for good, that’s fine.”

            “Why the fuck are you being so nice to me?” Harry asked, rather harshly. “I treated you like shit back at the bar, and I’ve been a dick. You don’t owe me anything.”

            “I know, I was just trying to be nice,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “I’m going to take a shower. If you want to stay here, that’s fine. I have a blow up mattress I’ll get out to sleep on. Help yourself to anything. If you don’t want to stay here, that’s fine too.”

            Louis left the room, trying not to let Harry know how badly he wanted him to stay, as he went to take a long shower, before he went to his room and got dressed, trying not to get his hope sup as he walked out into. He suppressed his smile when he saw curly hair sticking up from his couch.

            “Staying?” Louis asked, trying to sound casual.

            “Yeah,” Harry sighed. “Tha-”

            “Stop saying thank you,” Louis cut him off. “It’s nice of you, really, and you’re welcome, but you don’t have to keep saying thank you.”

            Harry blushed but nodded. “I need to look for a flat.”

            “Do you have a car?” Louis asked.

            Harry winced. “I used to… I don’t think Ashley left it in any condition for me to drive though.”

            “Ah,” Louis winced sympathetically. “Well I can give you a ride.”

            Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. “Seriously though, I was such a dick to you and I don’t get why you’re being so nice. I don’t deserve it.”

            Louis shrugged, “I don’t know why I’m being so nice, I just am.”

            “Okay. Well if you’re ready…” Harry said.

            “Let’s go,” Louis finished as they went to Louis car, and he drove Harry to the first place Harry wanted to check out. It wasn’t as awkward as Louis thought it would be. He and Harry talked and got to know each other a little bit, and Harry even seemed to enjoy Louis’ company. They got all the information they needed, and Harry looked ecstatic, until they got back out to Louis’ car, and his phone rang. His face went pale as he answered the phone while he got into Louis’ car.

            “Hello?” Harry asked. Louis tried to tune out the other line, but he could hear a man yelling on the other side of the phone as Harry looked like he was going to be sick. “I don’t know why… of course I apologized. I fucking groveled, dad!” Harry yelled, and Louis bit his bottom lip. “No,” Harry begged, his eyes getting wider. “You can’t do that! Dad, please!… I-I don’t know, okay? I’m really confused right now!… No- Dad I’m still your son! You can’t- where am I going to live? What am I-dad?” Harry asked as he looked at his phone with tears in his eyes. “What the fuck did I do?” Harry asked himself quietly.

            “That didn’t sound very good…” Louis said as he pulled in the parking garage for his apartment.

            “No,” Harry said quietly as he and Louis walked up. “I’ve officially been cut off, and disowned.”

            “What?” Louis asked.

            “Ashley told them what happened, and now my family wants absolutely nothing to do with me!” Harry yelled in frustration.

            “Shit, Harry, I’m sorry. Listen, you can stay here for a while-”

            “I don’t need to fucking stay with you! You got me into this mess, because now my family thinks I’m gay, and I’m not!” Harry yelled before he covered his face with his hands.

            “Right. Well I’ll leave the blow up mattress out. You can sleep on it if you want, and you can stay here if you need to. Otherwise, feel free to let yourself out,” Louis said as he went into his bedroom, closing the door before he laid on his bed, entirely too early for either of the boys to go to bed, but there was nothing else to do. He yelled into his pillow a few times before he rolled over and looked at the ceiling. None of this was his fault, and he knew it. Harry just needed someone other than himself to blame. He just couldn’t help but to feel upset and let down, because he liked Harry, and it scared him. Louis did hook-ups in bathrooms, and one night stands. He saw people, but he’d never really liked anyone before, and it freaked him out, because he wanted Harry to like him. Harry was different, and he had this hold over Louis that was driving him crazy, because for all Louis knew, Harry had walked out and he’d never see him again. He just didn’t have to balls to go check.

            So he stripped down to his boxers, and crawled into his bed, think about Harry way more than was healthy, as the sky got darker, and he deemed it an acceptable time to start trying to fall asleep. That was going just as awful as he had expected, when he heard a soft knock at his door.

            “Louis?” Harry asked timidly.

            “What?” Louis asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach because  _Harry had stayed._ But Harry also hated him.

            “Can I come in?” Harry asked.

            Louis rubbed his hands over his face a few times, before he sat up in his bed. “Yeah.”

            “I’m sorry,” Harry whispered as he walked into Louis’ room. Louis noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, and his voice was scratchy, and he groaned internally. “I don’t really blame you. Everything that happened was my fault; I just didn’t want to accept blame for it. I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me, especially when I didn’t deserve it.” His voice was quivering, and Louis could see him losing his resolve.

            “Come here,” Louis whispered, and Harry walked over to the bed with tears in his eyes.

            “My family disowned me, Louis. I don’t even know how the fuck I feel; I don’t know who I am, but they didn’t give me any time to work it out! I don’t even know what’s going on in my mind, or my body, but they don’t care,” Harry said frantically as he started crying and Louis’ heart broke, because he knew exactly what Harry was talking about. “I bet you figured it out,” Harry said through his tears, which he didn’t even try to stop now, “I bet you knew you knew that you were the only guy that I’d even thought of being with. I had no idea what I was thinking, but there you were. I’d never been attracted to a guy before, but when I saw you, that all fucking changed. And in that moment, it made sense. I understood why I didn’t want to marry Ashley, or why I’d never been really happy with a woman, or why sex was never good for me. I understood it all. But that went away the second Ashley walked through that bathroom door, and I saw the judgment and disgust in her eyes, and I knew that’s all anybody would ever see if they knew.”

            “Harry, calm down. It’s all okay, I promise,” Louis said as he pulled Harry into his arms.

            “It’s not,” Harry sobbed.

            “It will be, I promise. I know it will,” Louis said firmly.

            “How can you say that?” Harry asked through his tears.

            “Because I was in exactly the same situation you are in. I never got to come out to my parents. In high school, I had a massive crush on a kid named Jake, the popular jock. He told me that he liked me, but he was scared of who he was. So we had a secret relationship. I hadn’t come out to many people either, only my closest friends and Jake. None of my family knew. One day, Jake told me to meet him behind the bleachers after school, which was normal for us. He asked me to tell him how I felt about him, so I did, in great detail. Then he laughed at me. He told me I was disgusting, and that I didn’t mean anything to him. He had half of the school out on the football field that day to laugh at me, as he out-ed me in front of every one of them. My little sister was there. He’d dialed my parents, so they were on speakerphone. Everyone knew, and Jake laughed, because it was all part of some huge plan with him and his football friends to embarrass me. My parents disowned me, and wouldn’t let me see my little sisters. That last year of high school, I wanted to kill myself every day. I wasn’t ready for that, but I had to deal with it. But things have gotten better. I went to school, and not I’m doing what I love, and I’m being who I am. I’ve accepted myself for who I am, and there’s not point to hide or be ashamed. I still haven’t talked to my parents, because they want nothing to do with me. But my sisters are old enough to be in my life, and they are. They still love me. I’m finally happy, because I’ve accepted everything. It is what it is,” Louis finished, as Harry traced the tattoo over Louis collarbones.

            Harry had stopped crying halfway through Louis’ story, though he stayed in Louis arms, where he felt safe. “I’m sorry that happened to you. That’s really awful, and nobody should ever have to go through that.”

            “None of it’s your fault, and I wouldn’t change it, because it made me who I am today,” Louis said. “I’m gay, and I can openly admit it without being ashamed.”

            “I don’t know what I am,” Harry whispered.

            “Harry, you don’t always have to put a label on things. Don’t worry about it. Like whoever you want. If you’re attracted to a girl, go for it. If you find yourself attracted to a guy, then go for that. Just be who you want to be,” Louis said.

            “I want to be asleep right now,” Harry said tiredly.

            Louis laughed and nodded. “Me too. You can sleep here, I’ll go to the blow up mattress.”

            “Don’t leave,” Harry asked as he tightened his arms around Louis. “Just stay here with me?”

            “Okay,” Louis said as he settled back down in his bed, pulling Harry with him. They laid in silence for a while, and Louis could tell Harry was still tense. “Just relax and go to sleep. Everything’s okay. You’re going to be okay,” He whispered as he rubbed Harry’s back soothingly. Harry nodded and relaxed into Louis’ body, listening to his comforting words until he fell asleep.

            When Louis and Harry woke up, still clinging to each other, it wasn’t nearly as awkward as they expected it to be. After opening up to each other the night before, they were more comfortable, and Louis didn’t feel quite as guilty. “I meant it when I said you can stay here as long as you want,” Louis said.

            Harry smiled and nodded. “I think I’ll take you up on that, thanks.”

            “No problem,” Louis smiled.

***

            “Hey Louis?” Harry asked as he walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

            “Yes?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows.

            “Thanks for helping me get all of my stuff,” Harry said.

            “You already thanked me for that. What’s on your mind?” Louis asked, noticing that Harry was acting differently. He’d known him for weeks now, and living together had made them get to know each other really fast.

            “How did you really know that you were gay?” Harry asked, not looking Louis in the eyes.

            Louis bit his tongue for a minute, because he had a hundred sarcastic comments about how much he liked cock, but Harry needed him to be serious right now. “I realized my first girlfriend, Hannah, was more like my best friend than a girlfriend. I loved her to death, but not in the way my friends talked about loving their girlfriends. I didn’t want to be intimate with her, and I didn’t really enjoy kissing her. I mean sure, it was okay, but it’s wasn’t really pleasurable for me. She knew it too, and she ended up being the first one I talked to about me maybe liking boys. Then the first time I fooled around with another boy, his name was Stan, he was my best friend, it was just different. Kissing him felt better than kissing a girl, and I just liked everything better. After that, I just knew. I can appreciate beautiful women, but I’m never attracted to them.”

            “Were you confused about it at all?” Harry asked.

            “Not really. It was actually a relief, because it finally made sense. I thought there was something wrong with me. Boys would talk about kissing their girlfriends, and they’d talk about fooling around and how good it felt, but I never experienced that; not with a girl anyway,” Louis said.

            Harry bit his bottom lip as he thought about what Louis had said. “I just…I don’t know… I didn’t expect this.

            “What didn’t you expect?” Louis asked.

            “To meet you,” Harry whispered. “I’ve never really enjoyed sex or anything with girls. Sure they got me off, but I had to try really hard, you know? I just settled for marrying Ashley because it made sense. Our families got along, our dads were business partners, and everyone just knew it was supposed to happen. I was never happy, though. That why I was at the bar the night I met you. I was freaking out because I didn’t want to marry Ashley. But then I met you and I never thought I could feel like that. I never thought just  _kissing_ someone could feel so good. And when you touched me, I was about to come in my pants because I never thought it could feel that good. And I still get butterflies around you, and I feel like a fucking teenager again, but I never got any of that when I was younger! I thought that there was nothing else to look forward to! But now I’m feeling all of these different things and it’s too much.”

            “Yeah, that’s kind of how I felt,” Louis smiled. “It’s overwhelming. But I was excited, because there were new things to explore, and figure out about myself.”

            “I’m scared though. I want my family to accept me,” Harry whispered.

            “Do you want to go back to how you were before?” Louis asked.

            “No.”

            “So it looks like you came to this conclusion all by yourself,” Louis smiled.

            “I- I’m gay,” Harry said, stuttering a bit, but playing with the words, before he decided that they sounded right. “I’m gay.”

            “Welcome to the club,” Louis laughed.

            “So what happens next?” Harry asked.

            Louis laughed again. “Well I could take you to a gay club if you’d like,” He suggested, though he was far from willing to do that.

            Harry’s eyes got wide and he shook his head, “No! No, I want… I don’t want to do that.”

            “Good, because I really didn’t want to take you somewhere you could meet other guys,” Louis said.

            “Why’d you offer then?” Harry asked.

            “It was polite,” Louis shrugged.

            “What if I said I was still really attracted to you?” Harry asked.

            “I’d say that I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you showed up at my door the night we met, I just didn’t want to cross your boundaries,” Louis said.

            “I don’t think I have boundaries with you anymore,” Harry whispered before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Louis’, sighing in relief when Louis tightened his hand in Harry’s hair and kissed him back. Harry groaned as Louis deepened the kiss, and he fell back on the bed, pulling Louis on top of him. Louis straddled Harry and kissed him until Harry turned his head to catch his breath.

            “Better than kissing a girl?” Louis asked, whispering into Harry’s skin.

            “Kissing you is better than  _anything_ with a girl,” Harry mumbled before he pulled Louis’ lips back to his and kissed him again, running his fingers through Louis’ hair and tracing his hands up Louis’ body, under his shirt. He started rubbing his hips up to meet Louis’ until they were grinding against each other, and Harry was so hard, he forgot what it was like to feel this good. “Lou, please, can we- _fuck that feels so good_ ,” Harry gasped as Louis rubbed his clothed erection against Harry’s, hard enough so they were both panting and gasping.

            “Whatever you want,” Louis panted, kissing Harry’s neck.

            “Oh god, everything,” Harry breathed. “Want to do everything with you. Just, get off for a second.”

            Louis groaned and rolled over so he was lying next to Harry and they were both breathing heavily. “You okay?”

            “Yeah, just didn’t want to come yet,” Harry panted. He smiled and rolled over so he was straddling Louis now, kissing his lips and neck in soft, sweet kisses. “I’ve had to many dirty thoughts about you these past few weeks. Never thought I’d like somebody this much. Fuck, I want to do so many things with you.”

            “So do them,” Louis groaned.

            “Yeah, okay,” Harry breathed as he pulled Louis up to take his shirt off. “You’ll help me, right?”

            Louis noticed the look of uncertainty for the first time, and he softened his expression. “Of course I will. Just don’t doubt yourself. Trust me, I’m sure you’ll be better than you think.”

            Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ neck again, trailing kisses down his body until he got to the waistband of Louis’ pants. “Lou-”

            “Come here,” Louis mumbled, pulling Harry back to his mouth before Harry could start getting nervous. He slipped his hands up Harry’s shirt, smiling into the kiss when Harry lifted his hands immediately so Louis could take his shirt off. He slid his hands down Harry’s back until he got to his pants, and he carefully slipped his hands inside, pulling them down until Harry sat back and took them off so he was only in his boxers.

            Harry smiled more confidently and slipped his hands in Louis’ waistband, pulling his pants and boxers off at the same time. Louis groaned as his erection hit the cool air, but Harry was quick to wrap his hand around it and start stroking slowly. Louis bit his bottom lip and looked down at Harry, who was looking at Louis’ dick with a very determined face. Louis laughed shakily, and Harry blushed. “Can I try something?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah, whatever you want,” Louis nodded.

            “Okay,” Harry smiled. Louis watched as Harry licked the underside of his cock, teasing the slit with his tongue, before he took the head of Louis’ cock in his mouth.

            “Oh fuck,” Louis panted as he threw his head back and Harry started sucking on his dick, taking in a little more at a time. Louis moaned again, and Harry started bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around Louis. “Fuck, Harry that feels so good,” Louis panted. Harry bobbed his head faster, and Louis bit his lip as he felt the head of his cock brush against the back of Harry’s throat, before Harry gagged and pulled off, coughing. “Shit, be careful, love,” Louis panted. “Deep-throating is hard, and it takes practice.”

            “Good, I wanna keep practicing,” Harry panted as he wiped the spit and Louis’ pre-cum form his mouth and jaw. “Fuck Louis, this is amazing.”

            Louis laughed, but nodded. “Tell me about it.”

            “Can I keep going?” Harry asked.

            Louis groaned because he sounded so innocent and unsure of himself, but his mouth was capable of doing the dirtiest things. “Yeah, please,” Louis mumbled. Harry wasted no time going back down on Louis’ dick, sucking him eagerly and bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the head of Louis cock, licking up the pre-cum and swallowing it. “Shit, Harry, you’re so good, baby,” Louis panted as he threaded his hands in Harry’s hair and tugged slightly. Harry moaned loudly around Louis’ dick, and Louis bucked his hips up slightly as he felt heat coil in his stomach, and his breathing picked up. “Fuck, Harry, I’m gonna come, shit, baby you have to pull off, I’m gonna- _fuck_ ,” Louis groaned loudly as Harry cupped his balls and squeezed, sucking Louis’ dick as he came, and Harry coughed, but swallowed it all before he pulled off. “Fuck,” Louis breathed quietly as he came down from his high, and Harry laid on the bed next to him, palming his dick through his boxers.

            “Was I okay?” Harry asked, still unsure of himself.

            Louis groaned and rolled over so he was on top of Harry, kissing him hard. “Your mouth was made to suck cock, babe,” Louis mumbled. “That was so fucking good.” Harry smiled at the praise, but his breathing soon became more erratic as Louis quickly sat between his legs and pulled his boxers off. Louis wasted no time taking Harry’s dick in his mouth, sucking Harry until he hit the back of Louis’ throat.

            “Show off,” Harry gasped as Louis laughed and bobbed his head again, swirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s dick, teasing him again before he pulled off and placed kisses up and down Harry’s shaft, puffing hot air over the head of Harry’s cock. “Fuck, holy shit that feels so good Louis. Don’t stop, please, never stop, fuck,” Harry panted, over and over again as Louis went down on his dick again. He pulled off again to take Harry’s balls in his mouth, sucking on them, pulling them slightly, before he let go and kissed the head of Harry’s dick again. “Please Louis, I’m so close, oh god,” Harry panted.

            “Come, baby,” Louis said as he wrapped his hand around Harry’s dick, taking the head in his mouth and Harry came, back arching off the bed as Louis worked his hand over Harry’s cock through his orgasm, until he fell completely boneless on the bed.

            “Fuck,” Harry breathed.

            Louis smiled up at him, taking in his fucked out face, smiling at how cute Harry looked. “You look good,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s stomach once before he wrapped his arms around Harry.

            “I feel good,” Harry mumbled. “Actually, that’s an understatement.”

            “Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Louis smirked.

            “We’re doing that again…. Soon,” Harry yawned, and Louis had to bite back a laugh.

            “You’ve seriously never had good sex before?” Louis asked.

            “Never like that,” Harry said, resting his head on the crook of Louis neck.

            “How the hell did you not know you were gay?” Louis asked again.

            “Cause I’m an idiot. Now shut up and let me sleep so we can do that again,” Harry said.

            Louis smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head, wrapping his arms tighter around him until they both fell asleep like that.

            After that, Harry was insatiable. He felt like a teenager discovering sex for the first time, and Louis felt like he was a teenager all over again. They woke each other up with blowjobs, shared handjobs in the shower, and Harry still couldn’t get enough of Louis.

He’d stopped looking for his own place to live, but Louis didn’t seem to mind. They were too busy being wrapped up in each other. Harry traced every line and scar on Louis’ body, asking questions, and learning as many new things about Louis as he could. Louis loved it, and returned the gestures. He hadn’t had just one person to himself in a long time, and he forgot how nice it was. One night stands and random hook ups in bars seemed so pointless compared to what he had with Harry now. There was nothing like having one other person know you as well as you know yourself; someone who was always there, and knew how to make you feel better if you were angry, or someone to hold you when you were sad. 

            Even after knowing each other for only a few months, Harry and Louis knew each other better than anyone else, and it scared both of them, but there was also nothing else like it.

Nothing was better than Harry knowing exactly how Louis like his tea, and how he always had a cup ready for Louis. “Here,” Harry smiled as he handed Louis his tea, and he curled up on the couch next to him.

            “Thanks,” Louis smiled, wrapping and arm around Harry and kissing him on the forehead.

            “Lou, I wanna take you with me to see my parents,” Harry said.

            Louis coughed a bit, and sat up to look at Harry. “You guys are talking again?”

            “No. But I still want to take you anyway. I want to try to show them that there’s nothing wrong with me being gay. It’s who I am. They’re supposed to love me no matter what. I want them to meet you, and I want them to see how happy you make me. Maybe then they’ll understand it,” Harry said.

            “Baby, listen to me,” Louis said, putting his tea down so he could hold both of Harry’s hands, and look him in the eyes. “I don’t know you’re parents, but I want you to know it doesn’t always work out happily. Remember, I haven’t talked to mine in years. They don’t ‘love me no matter what’ and I just don’t want you to get your hopes you.”

            “I know the odds are against me, and it probably won’t go well. I know they’ll probably shut the door in our faces, but I still need to try. Then, if they still don’t want anything to do with me, at least it’s not on me. They’re my family, Louis. Next to you, they’re the most important people to me. Will you please come with me?” Harry asked.

            “Of course I will, love. I just hate seeing you hurt, and I don’t want you to be let down. But yes, if you’re going, I’ll go with you,” Louis said.

            “Thank you,” Harry grinned, kissing Louis on the lips before he curled back into Louis’ side. “I want to go tomorrow. I want to get it out of the way.”

            “Tomorrow it is,” Louis said.

            The next morning, Harry was a mess, and Louis really got concerned when Harry turned down a blowjob in the shower to help calm his nerves. “Babe, we don’t have to do this,” He said.

            “I need to. I want to,” Harry nodded, pacing around the bedroom. “Just… nothing I do is going to change how they react, so I shouldn’t stress, right? It is what it is.”

            Louis smiled and nodded, shivering when Harry traced the letters tattooed on his chest, before Louis put his shirt on. “That’s right. Are you ready to go?”

            “Yeah,” Harry nodded, taking Louis hand as they walked out to the car, and Louis followed Harry’s directions until they pulled up to a large gated house, that made Louis uncomfortable right away.

            “Shit, Harry, you didn’t tell me your family was this rich,” He said.

            “Didn’t matter,” Harry mumbled.

            “Are you ready?” Louis asked as he parked the car.

            “Nope. But let’s go,” Harry said as he and Louis got out of the car, and Harry took Louis’ hand, holding it like it was his lifeline.

            Harry led Louis up to the door, and he rang the bell, squeezing Louis’ hand. “Babe, you’re going to break my hand,” Louis whispered.

            “Sorry,” Harry said, taking a deep breath and relaxing his grip on Louis.

            The door opened another minute later, and a young woman who looked at lot like Harry stood there, staring at them with wide eyes. “Harry,” She whispered.

            “Hey, Gem,” Harry smiled.

            “Oh my god,” She whispered, before she pulled Harry into a hug, glancing at Louis, but she didn’t seem to care. “I’ve missed you so much.”

            “You have?” Harry asked as he pulled away from her hug, and she pulled him and Louis into the foyer.

            “Of course I have. You’re my little brother. I just thought you’d kind of hate us all by now,” She shrugged.

            “I don’t hate any of you guys,” Harry said. “That’s why I’m here.”

            “Well I’m glad you are,” She smiled. She glanced down at where Harry’s hand was entwined with Louis, and Louis noticed how her smile didn’t falter one bit, nor did it seem fake. “I’m Gemma,” She smiled.

            “Hi, I’m Louis,” he smiled at her.

            “It’s good to meet you,” she said, and Harry almost gaped at her.

            “This is my boyfriend,” Harry said, watching her closely, but her smile still didn’t falter.

            “Yeah, I figured by the way you were clinging to his hand like it’s the only thing you can rely on,” She said. “It’s okay, Harry, I’m glad you brought him by.”

            “Huh.” Harry said. “Are mum and dad home?”

            “Yeah. You guys go in the living room and I’ll go get them,” She said.

            “Gem, don’t tell them it’s me. Please,” Harry asked.

            “I won’t,” She promised before she went upstairs.

            “Well your sister seems pretty cool,” Louis said.

            “Yeah, but you’re sisters still love you. Parents seem to be the problem,” Harry said.

            A few more minutes later, Harry and Louis looked at each other when they heard vices near the stairs, slowly getting louder as they got closer. “Gemma, what on earth did you drag us down here for?” A male voice asked, sounding slightly irritated.

            “Your son,” She said, pushing them into the room, as they all came face to face with each other.

            It was quiet for a minute, and nobody missed Harry’s parents focusing their eyes on Louis and Harry’s hands, before Harry’s mom started crying and ran over to Harry. “I’m so, so glad you’re here, love,” she cried as Harry wrapped both of his arms around her, and held her tightly.

            “I missed you, mum,” he said, voice rough, and Louis could tell he was trying not to cry.

            “Harry, I missed you too. I missed you so much. I’m so sorry for everything. I was afraid you’d never want to see us again,” She said, finally pulling away, but she kept one arm wrapped around Harry.

            “You guys all keep saying that, but you’re the one who told me not to come back. I thought you guys hated me,” Harry said, finding Louis’ hand again for support, and comfort.

            “We could never hate you, Harry.” Harry’s dad spoke for the first time, and all eyes focused on him. “Son, you have to understand. We were hurt, shocked, and upset. We heard it from  _Ashley_  of all people, that you’d walked out on her and she found you in the bathroom of a bar with some fag-”

            “Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Harry’s mum cut him off sharply.

            “No, I didn’t mean that,” Harry’s dad sighed. “We just had no idea, and it was all sudden. We were confused, son. How come you never told us?”

            Harry’s voice was shaky when he answered, and Louis figured it was because he didn’t really think he’d have a chance to explain. “Dad, I didn’t know. It just… It just happened, and I was just as confused as you guys were and it was a lot happening at once. And that’s not  _exactly_ how it happened with Ashley, but I guess that doesn’t matter.”

            “Honey, why don’t you introduce us?” Harry’s mum asked, raising her eyebrows at Louis.

            “Shit, sorry!” Harry said, and Louis gave him a comforting smile. “Mum and dad, this is my boyfriend, Louis.”

            “Hi, sweetheart,” Harry’s mom smiled, pulling Louis in for a hug. “You can call me Anne.”

            “It’s nice to meet you,” Louis smiled.

            “Let’s all go sit down and talk,” Harry’s dad said. Both Louis and Harry relaxed a bit as they went to the more comfortable room and all sat on couches, Louis and Harry next to each other, Gemma in a chair, and Harry’s parents on another couch.

            “You can call me Robin, I’m Harry’s step-dad.”

            “No, he’s my dad,” Harry said. “He raised me. He’s my dad, no matter what.”

            Anne and Robin both smiled, as did Louis and Harry. “It’s really god to meet all of you,” Louis said.

            “You too,” Anne said.

            “Harry, I need to get this out,” Robin said. “When I called you, I was just very hurt, and upset. I didn’t mean those rude things I said to you. If you’d tried to use your credit card, you would have seen that I activated it again, but you didn’t even try, and that’s what really hurt me. I couldn’t believe that I made you believe I wanted you out of our lives. I couldn’t believe that I was hurtful and rude to you. You’re our son, and we love you, no matter what. It doesn’t matter to us who you are, or who you love. We never stopped loving you.”

            Harry nodded and clenched his jaw, forcing the tears in his eyes not to fall. “I love you guys so much,” He said. “I was worried that you still hated me, and that’s why it took so long for me to come back. But I brought Louis with me because he’s part of my life now, and I wanted to know if you could accept him and I.”

            “If he makes you happy, then of course,” Anne said, and Robin nodded.

            “He does,” Harry smiled at Louis. “Louis teaches drama at the high school, and I work there too, in the guidance office right now. I’ve been staying with him, and although he says he doesn’t mind, it’s a bit tight there.”

            “You can move back in with us,” Anne smiled.

            “Or,” Robin said. “You can get a bigger place for the two of you. We can help you pay for it.”

            “Are you serious, dad?” Harry asked.

            “Of course.” Robin said. “You can use that card again, when you need it, and I want to help you two with this.”

            “Wow, thank you,” Harry smiled.

            “That’s really generous of you,” Louis said, reluctant to take him up on the offer. “I don’t know what to say.”

            “Just say ‘thank you’, son. Haven’t your parents done things for you before?” Robin asked.

            Harry stiffened, and Louis let out a harsh laugh, “Not really, sir, no. Not since they kicked me out when I was seventeen, and they haven’t wanted anything to do with me since they found out I was gay.”

            “Well it’s their loss,” Robin said. “Don’t worry Louis, you’re a part of our family now.”

            Louis felt his throat tighten and tears come to his eyes as he focused on the carpet, and how it got blurry when tears blurred his vision. “Thank you,” He said, voice rough, as Harry squeezed his hand sympathetically.

            “You’re welcome,” Robin smiled, and everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

            After the heavy talk was over, the boys spent the next few hours talking, laughing, and catching up with Harry’s family. It was nice, because they didn’t have to hide, and they didn’t have to worry. Harry’s family wasn’t like Louis’, and that wasn’t something either of them had expected, but they both appreciated it. They felt loved, and they were both so happy, what didn’t know what to do with themselves.

            By the time they were walking out of Harry’s house, they were both grinning and holding hands like idiots. “Hey,” Harry said, jerking Louis’ hand back so Louis spun around to face him.

            “What?” Louis asked.

            “I love you,” Harry said, looking into Louis’ eyes. “And that’s the first time I’ve ever said it, that I know I meant it.”

            Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. “I love you,” he said, pushing one of Harry’s loose curls back behind his ear. “And that’s the first time I’ve ever said that in a relationship, because I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

            Harry grinned again, dimples popping out, “I’m happy.”

            “Good, I’m glad you are, because I am too,” Louis smiled. “Let’s go home.”

            Harry nodded and held Louis’ hand the whole drive back to their flat. The second they walked in the door, Harry had his hands on Louis’ hips, and he pinned Louis against a wall. “I want to go all the way tonight,” Harry said, kissing Louis on the lips. “I’m ready, and I love you, and I want it so fucking badly. I want you in me.”

            Louis groaned and kissed Harry, puling at his shirt until it was over Harry’s head and on the floor, and his own shirt followed. “You sure?” Louis asked, because this was the one thing Harry had always said he wanted, but he didn’t feel like he was ready for, until now.

            “I’m absolutely sure about you, and I’m sure about this,” Harry said, kissing Louis neck before he pulled them to the bedroom. “No condoms. Just you.”

            “Dammit,” Louis groaned as he pushed Harry on the bed. “Okay.”

            Harry smiled and sat up to undo Louis pants, before he slid them down along with his boxers. He placed a few kisses to Louis stomach and hips, until Louis had enough and he pushed Harry down to take the rest of his clothes off too. “Come here,” Harry grumbled before he pulled Louis up to kiss him again while he traced his hands all over Louis’ body.

            Louis moaned and pulled away to grab the lube from his nightstand as Harry kissed his neck and rubbed his erection up into Louis’. “Shit,” Louis moaned. “Babe, I’m not going to lie, this is going to hurt a bit, but I’m gonna make it feel so good, I promise.”

            “I trust you,” Harry said, breathing heavily as Louis kissed down his body, and kneeled between his legs.

            “Relax,” Louis whispered, placing a kiss to Harry’s inner thigh, as he opened the lube and spread it on his fingers. “I’ll be careful, and tell me to stop if you need me to.”

            Harry nodded and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. “Go.” Louis leaned down and licked a fat line over Harry’s hole, smiling when Harry moaned. He did it again, licking around Harry’s hole until Harry was whimpering and trying not to push his hips down on Louis’ tongue. “Holy fucking shit, Louis, that feels so good. Why does that feel so good, oh god, stop, I’m gonna come, fuck that’s so hot, Louis,” He whimpered.

            Louis finally stopped and kissed Harry’s hip before he pressed one slick finger inside Harry, who groaned loudly, but didn’t complain. Louis moved his finger around as Harry stretched around him, until he could push a second finger in. He groaned louder this time, but Louis quickly started sucking on the head of Harry’s cock until he was relaxed again, and he could move his fingers around, stretching Harry’s out more, scissoring his fingers. He pulled off Harry’s dick and placed another kiss to Harry’s hip. “I’m gonna do another finger,” He whispered. Harry nodded and Louis pushed a third fingers in, leaning up to wipe the few tears Harry let spill as he tried to catch his breath. “Just breathe, babe, it’s gonna be worth it.”

            “I’m okay,” Harry nodded, and Louis started moving his fingers until Harry was loose. He carefully avoided his prostate, because he wanted to save something for the actual sex.

            “Love you,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s skin as he pulled his fingers out, and Harry whimpered. “You’re gonna feel so good, babe,” Louis said, moaning when he slicked his cock up with lube. “Alright, Haz,” He whispered, wrapping Harry’s legs around his waist as he carefully pressed he head of his dick at Harry’s hole, pressing in slowly as Harry stretched around him.

            “Oh fuck,” Harry groaned, tightening his legs around Louis’ waist, and his hands in the sheets. “Hurts.”

            “I know, love. Almost in,” Louis mumbled as he tried to keep his voice steady, when all he wanted to do was slam into Harry’s tight heat.

            “Fuck,” Harry groaned again, once Louis was finally in.

            “Dammit,” Louis groaned as he nearly collapsed on top of Harry. “You’re so tight, baby, oh my god, it feels so good.”

            “Move, please Lou, do something,” Harry begged.

            Louis kissed Harry sloppily on the lips before he shifted up on his knees, and rolled his hips a few times, watching Harry’s face. “Oh fuck,” Louis groaned, finally giving in as he pulled out and thrusted back into Harry, making them both groan loudly, as he did it again, building a steady pace of fucking into Harry, without hurting him. “Come here,” Louis said, moving Harry’s legs from Louis’ waist, to his shoulders. He knelt up again and started fucking into Harry harder, until he brushed Harry’s prostate and Harry yelled out.

            “Fuck!” He screamed, fisting the sheets tighter as Louis pounded into his prostate repeatedly. “Louis, please, oh god, right there, again, more, fuck!”

            “Shit, baby you’re so hot,” Louis panted as he felt his stomach tighten, and the friction on his dick got tighter as Harry clenched around him.

            “Gonna come, fuck Louis, so good, gonna come, can’t hold it, oh fuck,” Harry whimpered.

            “Me too, Harry. I’m close, shit,” Louis panted as he kept his pace and he took Harry’s hard dick in his hands, stroking him in time with his thrusts until Harry screamed out and clenched around Louis as he came, and Louis followed right after, filling Harry up.

            “Fuck, Louis, Lou,” Harry panted, holding on to Louis’ arms as they both came down from their high, until Louis was coherent enough to pull out of Harry.

            “Babe,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry’s forehead before he laid down next to Harry, curling up in his side.

            “I’m definitely, really, really, very gay,” Harry said.

            Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s chest. “That’s good to know. So  _that’s_ what sex is supposed to feel like.”

            “If you thought I was insatiable after blowjobs and handjobs… you have another thing coming,” Harry said.

            “I’m going to ignore your awful pun,” Louis said. “Hey, babe?”

            “Hm?”

            “Everything’s going to be okay, isn’t it,” Louis said.

            “Yeah,” Harry smiled. “I’m happy. And I’m in love with you. And my parents love you, and they accept us, and we can get a bigger flat, and we both have jobs we love. Yeah, everything’s going to be okay.”

            “You know I’d love you if everything wasn’t okay,” Louis said.

            “You  _did_ love me when everything wasn’t okay. You’re perfect,” Harry smiled.

            “I’m not. But I am really, really lucky to have you.”

            “I’m lucky too,” Harry smiled. “Can’t believe I was missing out on this.  _This_ is happiness, and I can’t believe I was going to settle, because I didn’t think there was anything else out there.”

            “I’m glad you’re happy. And I’m glad I can be the one to make you happy,” Louis smiled.

            “Always,” Harry smiled.

            “Goodnight, love,” Louis yawned.

            “Night, Lou. Thanks for not giving up on me that night at the bar,” Harry whispered, kissing the top of Louis head.

            “Thanks for staying,” Louis whispered back.

            “I’m always gonna stay,” Harry mumbled, though he was half asleep.

            “Good,” Louis smiled, curling into Harry tighter as they fell asleep, loving who they were.


End file.
